Popstar TV: The Smoking Peanut
In this episode, Sarah throws a peanut at a clam. 'Cast' *Sarah Geronimo *Mark Bautista as Love Team Announcer *Willie Revillame as TV Host Announcer *Aga Muhlach *AJ Muhlach *Gabby Concepcion as Sarah's dad *Mommy Divine-Geronimo as Sarah's mom *Nadine Lustre *Dingdong Avanzado as Nadine Lustre’s father *Shy Carlos *Rose Van Ginkel *Richard Gomez *Lucy Torres-Gomez *Audience *Dino Imperial *Meg Imperial Quotes * *:Mark: (excited) BAKIT HANGING AROUND PANOOD ANG CHEAP IMITATION?! LET'S GET OVER ITO!!! ** **:Sarah and Mark: ITO AND GREATEST ARAW NA LIVES!!! (They see Clamu sleeping) **:Patrick: Ito ang greatest araw na lives? * *:Fish on P.A.: Attention zoo patrons. Clamu, Ang giant oyster sa emotional rampage! Please scream at run around sa isang circles. ** **:('' all screaming ) **:'Fish on P.A.:' ''Salamat pupunta! * *:SpongeBob: Eto si. Oyster Stadium. Not only do they have the largest oyster held in captivity, it also does tricks. Ang spits a giant pearl ay 100 feet in the air!! Like a cannonball!! his hat, rolls it into a shape of a ball, puts it in his mouth, and spits it out. Letting it soar into the air. But then it lands into a kid's ice cream. *'Mark' Ang ito grain of sand looks pretty suspicious... so does ito rock! At Ikaw ang few questions sa isang blade of grass. *'Mark' Eto na. All of the clues are falling together. I followed these footprints right to where you are standing. At found ng bag of peanuts! I'm so close to solving this, May sagot ng masarap ka (Mark licks what appears to be SpongeBob's face but the camera zooms out to reveal that the object he was licking is a yellow popsicle) Boy, crime-fighting sure akong hungry at itong yellow popsicle sure hits ng spot! *'Willie Revillame:' Is your name Sarah Geronimo? *'Sarah:' Opo! (shrinks) *'Willie Revillame:' Doon ikaw ng eyeballs balik son. ng few questions sa'yo. Anong ligaya sa zoo na araw mag oyster incident? *'Sarah:' Opo! (shrinks) *'Willie Revillame:' Kung hindi take part ng various activities of zoo-time merriment? *'Sarah:' Opo (shrinks) *'Willie Revillame:' At ng familiar (shows the peanut in a specimen bag) sa malaking peanut? *'Sarah:' OPO! (shrinks so much) *'Willie Revillame:' Just one more question, ang true sa'yo saan may oyster's lair sa' isang Mr. Mark Bautista? *'Sarah:' OPO!(Starts crying)Opo, ang true, ang lahat true, ang merriment, ang peanut! Ang Mark Bautista! *'Willie Revillame:' Akong bahala niya, son, Will Time Bigtime ngayon! *'Mark:' (Putting the handcuffs on Mark) Wow guys are good, Ang last person Ang suspected, bat looking sa isang maraming araw o oras! Ang perfect crime! *'Willie Revillame:' Yeah, Yeah pumunta sa judge pinky! *'Sarah' I have come to reveal the truth. They say that truth will be rewarded with trust and forgiveness. I have come to trim the branches of deception from the tree of life, to shave the unkempt sideburns from the face of truth, to... *'Audience member' Oh just get on with it! *'Willie Revillame': Sandali! Dito ang real criminal! *'Aga': I, uh, maganda umaga'!...? (His fake mustache falls off) *'Sarah': Aga Muhlach! (everyone all gasped) *'Mark': I knew it! *'Willie Revillame': Aga Muhlach ang stolen ng important item sa oyster. Behold! (shows Aga's clothes) *'Everyone': Eew! *'Willie Revillame': Hmm, sandali po!. Behold, ng oyster's pearl! (everyone gasped) *'Willie Revillame': (gives Clamu her pearl) Eto, girl. (everyone cheering, the pearl was began to crack, everyone gasped and the pearl turn out into the egg) *'Baby Oyster': Mama... Mama... *'Sarah': Mama si pearl, ang oyster ng mama at ng pearl ang hindi pearl. Sa Itnok. *'Baby Oyster': Mama... Mama... (It cuddles with Clamu) *'Everyone': Awww... (they turn to Aga Muhlach) *'Aga Muhlach': Bat, ang free day. (Everyone tossed lots and lots peanuts at him) 'See also' *Popstar TV *Sarah Geronimo *Associated Broadcasting Company *Viva Television *Viva Entertainment *Radio Popstar *List of programs broadcast by TV5